


【锤基PWP】无题 （一发完）

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: 预警：自渎，道具play，跳蛋*可能ooc或标签可能有疏漏，能接受再看下去，感恩的心。





	【锤基PWP】无题 （一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> 自渎，道具play，跳蛋
> 
> *可能ooc或标签可能有疏漏，能接受再看下去，感恩的心。

热。  
这是Loki现在脑中唯一的想法。

平常精致到堪称完美小王子，现在却乱着发卷曲在床上低吟，热流在身体内流窜，像永恒之火一直燃烧着Loki的欲望。  
睡袍下的棉被已经被下身流淌下来的液体弄湿一大滩了，他的手也不受控制地逐渐下移。

在摸上阴茎的时候，Loki颤抖了一下，眼眶也因为自渎的羞耻和快感而冒出泪珠。  
“唔嗯......哈......”他喘气呻吟着，可他的爱人还远在华纳海姆在和他国的国王交涉。

渐渐的，手淫已经无法满足Loki字体内源源不绝的欲望，于是他施展魔法变出一个之前在中庭看到的玩具。  
他颤抖着将按摩棒抵在穴口上，一边撸动不断冒出前液的阴茎，开关打开时，突然震动的顶端刺激着他的小穴，Loki瞬间面色潮红高声浪叫。  
“哈啊......啊嗯......”眼眶里泛出的生理泪水不受控制地流下来低落在发稍上，他现在睡袍敞开，原本白皙的身躯也被一层潮红覆盖，像一幅香艳的春宫画。

Loki尝试将按摩棒放入已经湿软的小穴，头部刚进去时还有点不习惯，Loki也不免疼到嘴里流露出低鸣，可是很快地快感淹没了痛，小王子也逐渐找到令他快乐的点。

“啊啊...嗯哼......哈啊...”他的手臂勾着自己的双腿，手里的按摩棒勤奋地在他冒着水的穴内工作着，不断震动的玩具刺激着他的穴壁，Loki也玩开了，还变出一颗跳蛋刺激着顶端的铃口。  
“呜呜...Thor...哈啊......啊啊！.”突然涌上来的感觉，像一针药剂狠狠注入Loki的神经，他全身不受控制地颤抖，小穴也不断流出淫液，阴茎跳动着，一股暖流随着他逐渐高昂的呻吟，高潮就这么来临。

射出来的精液沾染到他的腹部和前胸，他舔着跳蛋上残余的液体，紧绷的神经也瞬间放松下来，Loki还未来得及将床上的液体和玩具清掉，全身赤裸地躺在属于他们的双人大床上，一旁早就观赏他独自将自己玩到高潮的Thor从不起眼的转角走了出来。

-

Loki还未从高潮后的不应期脱离，他迷濛的看着眼前的爱人，羞耻心也在这时不断窜出来，手软地想抓着棉被遮挡自己的身体和刚刚淫荡的行为。  
Thor却一个大手将他压制在床上，伏身亲了亲还残留在脸颊上的泪珠，又逐渐下移到胸前，替他清掉乳晕上的精液。

“唔...不要...Thor停下来...”Loki快要被羞耻和快感淹没，他的手被压制在头顶，只能摇着头希望Thor快停下  
“你确定吗？可你刚自己玩得很开心。”Thor边移开手去逗弄着他的乳尖，边在他耳边低语，充满情欲的低沉嗓音搔着Loki的心，他快被热死了，想推开Thor逃离这里，可那双白皙的腿却缓缓勾住Thor的腰。

Thor的手放过已经被玩到红肿的乳尖，渐渐转移到下面去，宽大又因训练而产生厚茧的大手，就这么往Loki性器撸动，他先蹭了一下铃口，后轻轻搔刮着冠状带，Loki被这一连串的动作弄的惊喘连连。

“嗯...啊啊...Thor...停下来！”他伸出手推搡着着对方，Thor却捡起放在床边的跳蛋说：“你刚拿着他玩的挺开心的，要不再试一次？”说完便开启跳蛋，将震动的小玩具具抵在已经泛红冒水的性器上。

Loki剧烈地在床上挣扎了一下，又马上被Thor压制回去，金发神祇也忍不住了，从刚刚观察Loki玩着自己时，他的阳具也在裤里充血撑着前挡，于是Thor扯下自己的裤子，扶着自己的东西就往Loki的穴口磨蹭着。

小王子又要再一次被那震动的小玩具弄到高潮，而哥哥却又迟迟不肯将他的硕大塞进来满足自己，他面色潮好地扭腰蹭着床铺，嘴里不断喘气呻吟：“哈啊...哥哥，唔...我不要...不要这个了...”

“那你要什么呢？宝贝。”Thor的声音像伊甸园的毒蛇刺激着Loki说出那淫秽的请求，还恶趣味地加快的  
撸动阴茎的速度。

Loki快被这过度的快感淹没了，他不禁带着哭腔呻吟尖叫着：“呜呜...我要你...操我...！”在他喊出来时，Thor也不再等待将自己序时待发的阳具推入那个不断收缩出水的后穴。

在Thor插入时，Loki也被穴壁擦过的刺激感冲上顶端，铃口又射出一发精液，可Thor却没有让他缓口气的时间，下身不断撞击着穴口，抽插间带出了穴壁分泌的淫液，在交合处形成白沫。  
Loki失控地高声淫叫着，他脑内一片空白，唯一的感官只剩下体源源不绝的快感，甚至还抓伤了Thor的后背，一条一条的血痕在背上形成一幅艳丽的图。

Thor也粗喘着气，脸也因为情欲而通红，他一边喊着Loki的名一边将自己的硕大撞进对方体内，在蹭过前列腺线时，Loki颤抖了一下，Thor也张口咬上了他的肩膀，试图留下性爱的痕迹。

他们交合著，床铺因为晃动造成声响，Loki原本圆润的小屁股也被撞到一块红，铃口也不断冒出前液。

“啊哈...哥哥...快一点...呜要到...我要到了！啊啊！”Loki抓着Thor的肩膀卷曲着上半身，下腹的热流再次涌上出口，穴壁因为高潮不断收缩刺激着Thor，金发神祇也加快速度，一波暖流一股一股射进Loki的穴内。

结束之后，Thor翻过身侧躺在他的爱人身旁，轻轻舔舐着对方身上的淫液，Loki拉过Thor将自己的舌头伸进对方口中，两人唇紧紧贴着，舌头在对方嘴内互相交换着唾液，还有一些Thor嘴里残留的淫液。

性爱过后带来的疲惫感使Loki瘫软在床上，可身上的汗水和液体还是得清洗掉，而且这床单也该换了。  
“...Thor，抱我去洗澡。”于是Loki双手环抱住爱人的脖颈，撒娇地希望对方扛着他去。

至于他们有没有在浴室内又擦枪走火，这也是后话了。

-End.


End file.
